This invention relates to a test rig for an underground, especially an automatic underground. In particular, the invention relates to a test rig for equipment in service, which is provided to receive passengers, once the verifications have been done.
Currently, tests of underground trains or more generally of trains, are carried out on test tracks. Such a test track can occupy several thousands of square metres; such a surface is not always available for setting up a test track and if it is available, it can advantageously be allocated to other uses.